A laundry receptacle comprises a backboard, hoop, a bag and a bracket; the bracket removably attaches the hoop to the backboard. A laundry bag of netting material is affixed at its open end about the periphery of the hoop. The laundry receptacle is similar in appearance to a basketball hoop such that children will be motivated to pick up their laundry induced by the challenge of tossing items of laundry through the hoop into the bag.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a laundry receptacle which simulates a basketball net, hoop and backboard arrangement.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved mounting bracket by which to attach securely a laundry bag supporting hoop to a backboard and yet permit quick removal of the hoop to empty the laundry from the bag.